


What's a kingdom when you're alone?

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Sad Michael, Sick Gavin, dying gavin, gavin - Freeform, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gavin.” Michael stepped past Geoff and sat at his lover’s side. “I told you when I married you that you aren’t allowed to die until we’ve grown old and started to hate each other.” He tried to joke but the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes betrayed him. Gavin smiled in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a kingdom when you're alone?

Michael stepped into the castle with the kind of boldness only a king could wield. Servants bowed as he passed them. He paid them no mind. At that moment the only thing he cared about was getting back to his lover. 

No one was surprised when he bypassed the throne in favor of going to the grand room. He practically slammed the doors open and what he saw made him take a breath and close his eyes. 

When word had come to him that Gavin was sick he wasn’t sure how serious it would be. Now he knew. His lover sat pale and sweaty on Michael’s side of the bed. 

“I sleep there when you’re gone.” Gavin had told him once, blushing in embarrassment. “It makes me feel closer to you.”

Beside Gavin was the castle’s healer. Jack was the best in all of the kingdoms, but now even he looked fearful. Not fear of Michael, like anyone else would have, but genuine fear for Gavin’s health. Since the day Gavin had arrived Jack had taken to him in a parental way, along with the help of the castle’s guard captain Geoff who stood at Gavin’s other side. Even as Michael entered the room neither of their eyes left Gavin. Michael could smell the sickness in the room. It stank of sadness. 

“Gavin.” Michael stepped past Geoff and sat at his lover’s side. “I told you when I married you that you aren’t allowed to die until we’ve grown old and started to hate each other.” He tried to joke but the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes betrayed him. Gavin smiled in return. 

“I told you that I could never hate you, love.” Gavin replied. His voice was so much weaker than Michael remembered. “Even when you’re old and grouchier than usual.” 

“Please don’t do this.” Michael begged as if Gavin could control his health. “Don’t leave me like this.” By then the tears were flowing freely down his face. Michael hadn’t cried since he was a child, but the situation seemed to more than warrant it. 

“I don’t want to.” Gavin said. His eyes were glassy and he seemed to look past Michael. “I'm scared." He admitted. "But I think it’s my time, love.” He lifted a hand to Michael’s face. It was weak and clammy but Michael relished the feeling. He raised his own hand and held it in the same place, putting pressure and pushing his cheek further into Gavin’s hand. 

“No.” Michael begged to any god that was listening. “Please. No.” He shook his head and gripped Gavin’s hand tighter. “I’m not ready.”

Gavin smiled sadly, eyes still unfocused. Beside the couple Jack turned away to weep. On the other side Geoff shut the mask of his helmet. His heavy breathing echoed in the metal and gave him away. 

Michael felt when Gavin’s hand started to fall. He was going. Michael wasn’t ready to let go. He couldn’t. So he held on tighter. Gavin’s eyes were shut now. His chest stopped moving. The room had turned cold but Gavin’s hand was still warm. So Michael held onto it. 

“Leave.” He said to the healer and the guard. They both turned to him, shocked. Michael repeated himself firmly. “Leave. Now.”  
It was obvious that both men wanted to protest, to stay with Gavin, but neither of them was bold enough to defy Michael while he was so angry at the universe. So they stepped out to weep in the hallway. 

Now that Michael was alone with Gavin he lifted his lover’s body and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. They were still warm too, if not a bit moist from sweat. Michael held their bodies together for a moment. If he closed his eyes tight enough he could pretend this wasn’t happening. He could pretend that he had never left the kingdom for business, and that Gavin had never been left behind. He could pretend that this was like any other silent night in their bedroom. Gavin was asleep, their hands intertwined, and in the morning he would wake Michael with a soft kiss and a smile. 

Imagination has limits too though. Michael could feel that there was no pulse in Gavin’s hand. He knew what he had to do. There was no alternative option for him, there never was. Gavin was his reason for living, and now that Gavin was gone he wanted to go with him. 

Michael stood from the bed. He gently sat Gavin’s hand down into the empty space. Piece by piece he removed his crown and armor until he was left in nothing but common clothes. Without a word he grabbed a sword from its place on the wall. He sat back down with Gavin and took his hand again. 

He laid himself down on Gavin’s side of the bed. It smelled like Gavin. He closed his eyes and held the sword up above his own chest. No one loved him, now that Gavin was gone. He had servants that served him. Peasants that respected him. Guards that protected him. They all feared him. But no one was left to love him. As soon as Gavin died Michael felt his heart empty itself out.   
Now he held the sword over the empty hull that was once full of love. He grasped his dead lover’s hand with his own, and with the other he drove the sword through his heart. There was only a moment of pain, but through it he was spared a lifetime.


End file.
